A Brian Kinney Kiss
by Bliss Ink
Summary: This fic is based on the kiss at the very end of 311. That hot kiss in the backroom that shows up after the fade-to-black and lasts for only 2 seconds . This fic is Justin's POV during that scene and I also extended the scene slightly.


I've been kissing Brian for three years now. And I have to say there is nothing quite so fucking fabulous in the entire universe as being on the receiving end of a Brian Kinney Kiss. It's why I didn't want anyone else to be able to do it. Because it is sensual and sexual and passionate and dirty and can make you cum. Just his lips, just his tongue can literally make me cum – I haven't let it but I know it can.

And tonight he's wild.

High on his sledgehammer antics and drunk with anticipation of finally once again fucking in public – a public place that doesn't require medical attention for frostbite afterward. I'm slightly surprised he's this able to throw his cares to the wind because let's face it – right about now he's got a lot of fucking cares. He's unemployed for starters.

But he's not thinking about that. I'm not completely sure he's thinking at all as he motions for me to lead the way into the back room. I hear the sledgehammer clang to the concrete ground somewhere behind me and there are cheers all around.

I start to pull off my coat as I walk and pile it on top of his over my arm. I'm heading toward our favourite corner. We never tell each other it's our favourite. It's unspoken but understood. It's the corner where, after I left Ethan, Brian watched me stick my dick in some guy while I pretended it was him. It's where he always pulls me now when we make our way back here. Which is why I am surprised when he puts his hands on my shoulders and holds me still, instead of letting me make my way there.

I turn to face him. We're in the middle of the backroom, not near much of anything but he seems content as he gazes at me with hooded green eyes and licks his bottom lip slowly.

I drop our coats as his arm circled my waist and he pulls me roughly into him. Our hips bump and our dicks brush through our pants. He pushes his head down towards me and pulls the skin below my earlobe into his mouth and bites playfully at my jawbone. "Let's make this a night to remember."

"Okay," I agree playfully undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Let me top."

He growls in my ear. Well, it's a laugh but it's so filled with arousal it comes out like a growl and it sends a hot shiver down my spine and into my balls. I slip his shirt off this shoulders and it pools behind him on the floor. He's wearing a black tank top underneath and I groan sadly. I wanted bare flesh.

He grinds our hips together and kisses me roughly, sucking on my bottom lip for a second before whispering. "Don't whine about it. Take control Sunshine."

I pull back ever so slightly and hook my fingers around the hem of the tank, and in one swift motion I pull it up and off of him. He raises his hands to let me and it drops from my fingers and floats to the floor somewhere beside me.

I lower my hands slowly, letting my right one graze his soft, toned, naked flesh of his back and allowing the left to slip through his gorgeous, silky hair. At the same time he's reaching between us with his left hand and sliding his right one up between us towards my face. His mouth comes towards me, parted. This is going to be one of those cum-inducing monumental big screen Brian Kinney kisses. Oh God, I can't fucking wait!

His lips are full and glistening and I can see his tongue waiting eagerly. I open my mouth when he's inches from me and my tongue juts out a little bit, impatiently. I want to taste him so bad it fucking hurts. He ever so slowly – too fucking slowly – lets his lips touch mine and before my tongue can move into his mouth he pushes his into mine and his hand cups my face, his fingers tangle in my hair and my breath is lost.

The kiss consumes me. My heart pounds furiously. My balls tingle wildly. My dick fills with blood so quickly I feel light-headed. Instantly it's twitching restlessly. The kiss goes on for minutes. Men are naked and grunting around us and we're making out like horny, love struck teenagers. I hear someone say "that's fucking hot" and someone else give out a mesmerized "beautiful" because we're too fucking fabulous to go completely unnoticed.

Then I feel his hand on my zipper and he's got my pants undone and is reaching in for my cock, never breaking the kiss, never taking his tongue from my mouth.

"You're so fucking wet," he moans into my mouth as his fingers push down my underwear soaked with pre-cum.

"You're so fucking hot," I reply and I get that growling laugh in return.

"I should clean you up," he growls in my ear and then he drops to his knees.

My breath catches in my throat again but this time not for want or lust as much as shock. Brian Kinney doesn't give blow jobs in public, he gets them. In fact in the entire time I've known him he's never once been the giver of public sex acts – not with me and certainly not with anyone else.

But there he is suddenly, on his knees his hand on my dick as his tongue snakes out and slides over the tip. I'm so fucking astounded my knees start to give ever so slightly. Brian wraps one arm around my waist, almost as if to ensure I don't collapse, and uses the other one to guide me into his mouth.

And then there we are – standing in the middle of the backroom, half of gay Pittsburgh surrounding us, admiring at us – and Brian Kinney is sucking me off.

"Jesus Christ, you're fucking incredible," I half-moan, half-whisper and grip his bare shoulders.

His mouth moves over my shaft in a decadent rhythm and I can feel his tongue slipping and sliding over and around the head with every pull back. His hand cups my balls and tugs them ever so slightly.

I struggle to keep my eyes open because I'e suddenly discovered that the only thing hotter than watching Brian's mouth glide over my cock is watching people watch Brian's mouth glide over my cock. And they are watching, in fact some are openly gaping in awe.

I grab his perfect hair in my fists and groan. "I'm coming.."

And then I lose it and Brian doesn't stop for a second – his mouth still gliding over me, his lips hugging tight to my shaft - he swallows everything I release like a man having his first drink of precious wine.

He slides up my body leaving a trail of nips and kisses as he goes and then he wraps his arms around me, pulls me in roughly, and captures my lips in another mind-blowing passionate kiss. I can taste myself on his tongue and it makes me flush.

His dark green eyes dart around us and I know he sees the gaping stares and the surprised glances. He knows exactly how much he's just shocked everyone – including me – and a smile plays on his lips. He loves the sensation he's created.

"My turn…" he murmurs into my ear and then balls his fist into my shirt and leads me to our corner. Although he's gotten head from a few guys back here since our historic reunification, he's never brought one of them to this corner. Not since that night. Since that night it's only been me. And tonight it's me again he claims, pulling my pants further down my hips and turning me to face the wall.

I place my hands on the wall and hear the tear of the condom pack and then I feel him press his naked torso to my back and kiss the side of my neck wetly and whisper. "You really do have the sweetest ass I've ever seen," and then I feel his finger slide in.

I groan. And his finger is quickly replaced by the head of his long, hard cock. He pumps with force from the very first thrust and I grunt and push back, pushing through the momentary searing pain as I'm stretched around him.

He slows then and kisses my shoulder again and says, "Y'okay?"

"Never better," I breathe back and arch my back, pushing my ass against his hips.

Again he gives me a low growling laugh and pumps me with abandon. I know when he's going to come because he slows just slightly and his one arm grips my shoulder tightly while his other wraps around my waist and his head tips forward, his teeth and lips pushing into the back of my neck.

Then he swears and shudders and I arch again pushing into him, taking everything he has and wishing as I always do, that there was no latex between us. Maybe one day….

"You're fucking perfect tonight," he hisses in my ear when he's finally able to speak again.

"I'm always perfect with you," I whisper back as he pulls out of me and flips me around to face him.

I smile at him. He's flushed and spent and breathless. He's fucking perfect. I start to gently tuck his softening cock back into his pants as his hands work to pull my pants back up, over my hips.

His head bends and his lips slide over mine lightly, teasingly and then we hear movement beside us and we both can't help but glance at a blonde guy and his younger brunette twink who are against the wall closest to us.

They're staring unabashedly and I wonder, but don't really care, how long that's been going on.

The blonde grins and announces. "You two are a fucking inspiration!"

I laugh. Brian grins and wraps his arms around me. "We fucking are."

And then he leans in for another godlike, sacred, monumental cum-inducing Brian Kinney Kiss. Oh God, I can't fucking wait!


End file.
